Last Hope For Vengeance
by Echo Hunter
Summary: [Vengeance/OC] After his failed attempts at procuring a human mate, Vengeance has been relocated to the Wild Zone for everyone's safety. Finally finding peace & purpose at Reservation, he catches a scent that pulls at his soul and follows it to his destiny and a new life.
1. Chapter 1: Vengeance

**Author's Note: **Thought I'd try my hand at a fandom that I've never written for before but fell in love with over the last few years. Vengeance's story is the beginning of a New Species series that I'm working on, to find closure for all those New Species whose stories haven't been written yet. Happy reading!

Echo Hunter

CHAPTER 1

Forcing himself to get out of bed every day was a struggle. He had told Tiger that he wished he was dead but that didn't accurately describe the hell he lived in. Vengeance knew that Species females didn't want mates and enjoyed their freedom. He knew that the only way he could have a mate was to find himself a human female but the few he'd been allowed to meet were already claimed by others.

The soft twittering of birds on his porch let him know that the sun was rising for the day. Valiant, his neighbor, had sworn to protect all squirrels in his territory so Vengeance thought it would be fine for him to make friends with the squirrels around his home as well.

The critters knew the sound of a ziploc bag being opened and hurried to his window sill to watch him grab a handful of the dried nuts and fruit he kept for them. Slowly, the giant canine Species opened the sliding glass door that led to his back porch and lowered himself to a wooden bench, careful not to startle the small creatures with any fast movements. He placed some trail mix on the bench next to him and some on his thigh. A brownish-red squirrel was the one he'd been tending the longest. It skittered to the pile of nuts on the bench, sniffed them, and left them alone for the bigger stash it knew Vengeance kept in his clawed hand.

With a quick hop on his thigh, the squirrel jumped onto his forearm, scurried up his shoulder and down the other arm where Vengeance held the dried fruit that came in the trail mix. It shoved a few pieces of fruit into the pocket of its mouth, looked up at him, and then shoved a few more into its mouth before scurrying back up to Ven's shoulder.

"Hello, Fox. How is your fruit today?"

The tiny squirrel rubbed against Vengeance's neck and scurried down the other side, back to the edge of the porch. He watched it stand on its hind legs, chirp out a few noises, and then jump off the deck. Within minutes, a few more squirrels came onto the deck and grabbed their breakfast from Vengeance, though none were brave enough to climb over the giant canine like Fox had.

Vengeance knew that the other New Species worried about him being unstable. He worried about it himself but after his talk with Tiger, Ven knew he wasn't alone. He had friends here at Reservation and the others in the Wild Zone.

The squirrels were gone for the day so Vengeance turned back to his home and prepared for a run. He hadn't slept last night and the night before was full of nightmares. Hopefully, running would exhaust him enough that he could sleep without dreaming today.

A knock on his front door startled him. There was a nice light breeze that brought the scents from his porch through his open window. He knew this scent and relaxed.

Vengeance yanked the door open, hoping to surprise Tiger but the only person he surprised was Zandy. Tiger knew he had been standing behind the door.

"Hi Ven," came Zandy's sweet voice. He had met her back when she had just started working at Homeland in the mail department.

Vengeance nodded his head and turned to let Tiger and his mate walk through the door. After he and Tiger had fought over her, before Tiger had openly claimed Zandy, she had been reluctant to speak with him. But he soon learned that Zandy, like most of the other human females mated to Species, was extremely stubborn. She refused to let that stand between them and when Tiger had told his mate a little more of Vengeance's history, Zandy demanded that they become better acquainted.

"How was your travel?" Ven asked.

"It was good. Nothing extraordinary happened." Tiger referred to being shot down while he was mid-flight in a helicopter. His broken leg and ribs had healed since then.

Ven huffed. "That is good." He shut the door and turned around only to see two large, brightly colored boxes with bows being thrust in his face.

"What are these?"

"They're gifts."

"Gifts?" Anger colored his voice.

"No," Tiger placated. "Not a Gift Species."

Zandy paled. "Sorry, I mean they are presents."

So she wasn't trying to bring him a New Species that had spliced DNA from human and domesticated pets. "Presents?"

"Items that we would like to give to you in friendship," Zandy explained. He could smell the tears before they formed in her eyes. "Tradition is, you rip through the paper wrapping and open the box to find your present inside." She looked at him with cautious hope. His heart sank to a stomach. Perhaps it was best that he did live here in the Wild Zone. He was always injuring others. He just hurt Zandy's feelings and she was the sweetest female ever.

"Forgive me. I am learning-" he twisted his head to the side as he thought of the word that escaped him. "Ah yes, I am learning _context_."

Zandy chuckled, all signs of nervousness gone now. "That's great, Ven."

Vengeance knew that Zandy avoided using his full name when she could because it sounded unpleasant. She admitted that calling him a shortened version of his name would be appropriate between friends. He took to the idea right away.

The large canine accepted the _presents_ and moved to a cushioned chair so he could open them on the coffee table. The first one was wrapped in a hideously bright pink paper with a green bow. His claws made easy work of the bow and the paper and once he saw the lid of the box, he carefully lifted it to reveal what was inside.

There were four small wooden houses inside this box. A large hand pulled one out and he twisted it around to look at.

"It's a squirrel house," Zandy said. "You can put them on the railings or on the back porch and sometimes squirrels or birds will move into them. You could even hang them from the trees if you'd like."

Vengeance felt warmth spread through his chest. "Thank you. I appreciate these squirrel houses and I know my friends will enjoy them as well." He looked up at movement and saw Zandy rub her rounded belly. He was happy for his friends that they conceived. Zandy gave her mate something very precious in that cub she carried. She gasped and her eyes looked up to her mate.

"That little guy kicking your guts again?"

Zandy scowled. "Yes. He's gonna be the best soccer player Reservation's ever seen." But then her eyes never lost that glow and she turned those green gems on him. "Ven, come closer. You should feel this."

Vengeance was stunned and looked at Tiger to see his reaction. Tiger jerked his head to the side and Vengeance sat near Zandy.

"Quick, give me your hand."

Such a strong, powerful hand should never shake so much but it did as it neared her tiny, fragile one. Zandy gently grasped it and turned his palm over her belly. A small nudge from her belly had him gasping and wide eyes turned once again to where the cub nestled in his mother's womb.

Tiger chuckled at his reaction. "That's exactly how I looked the first time I felt him kick."

"You honor your mate with this cub, Zandy." He removed his hand after feeling the cub kick a few more times, not sure his heart could take much more. "He is strong."

Tiger cleared his throat. "That's actually why we came over today, Ven." Tiger looked to his mate, saw her tender smile and then looked back at him again. "We talked it over and we'd like you to be his godfather."

Bright blue eyes looked between the mated pair in confusion. "What is godfather?"

Zandy squeezed her mate's hand. "We would like you to be the next important adult in his life after Tiger and I. To be a godfather means you will be a second father to him and teach him skills you have. It also means that if anything should happen to me and Tiger, that you will take care of him for us and raise him as your own."

Vengeance never thought his heart would be full again after losing his mate. It suddenly became very hard to breathe and tears filled his eyes but he was not ashamed to let his friends see it. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. Ven quickly swallowed and tried again.

"You wish me to have the honor? After…You would trust me?" He didn't want to speak of their fight over Zandy and Tiger had told him that neither of them held it against him but he was slow to believe it. He had to believe their words now.

"Yes," Zandy said, sniffling back her own tears. "You are always gentle with me after that first time, Ven, and I know that you would never harm our son on purpose. I see the love you have inside."

Vengeance choked. He thought he could never experience happiness again, almost felt guilty at the thought of it, but he could not deny the joy of being part of a family unit again. To their surprise, Vengeance grabbed Tiger's hand and pulled his friend toward him. He wrapped his arms around Tiger's chest and squeezed. Tiger laughed and patted his shoulder.

"I know, Ven. It's a lot to take in."

"I will not let you down. I will be the best godfather ever," he swore to the other male.

"We know, Vengeance. We know."

When Vengeance felt like he wouldn't fall apart, he let go of Tiger and sat back down in his char. "I am too overcome to hug you Zandy. I think I would squish you if I tried."

Zandy chuckled and wiped at her eyes. "Thank you for thinking of me, Ven." She let out a light chuckle. "We'll let you know when this little guy comes out. Come to medical when it's time, alright? We'd like you to be there so he can meet you when he first comes. And from what I heard, you might need to keep Tiger occupied so he doesn't scare away the doctors."

Tiger scowled at that.

"I will be there."

Happiness permeated Vengeance's house and his heart in a way that he never thought could happen and it felt wonderful. They had all forgotten Ven's second present so he opened it up to see a ball of birdseed.

"You can hang it from trees and you can watch birds or squirrels eat the seeds. Valiant told me he likes to hang them when it snows to make sure his friends have food during the winter."

"I will store it until then. Summer is almost over, it will not be long now."

Zandy turned a full smile on him. "Just let us know when this one is running low. We can show you how to make your own if you would like."

"I would appreciate that."

Tiger stood and reached out for his mate's hand. Zandy's delicate one slid into his larger palm and they made their way to the door. "We'll let you know when your godson is ready to make his appearance, Ven. We have about four more weeks to go. In two weeks he'll be grown enough to show up at any time."

"I will be ready."

Zandy placed her free hand on his forearm. "I am so glad you were home, Vengeance. Thank you for everything."

Would this little human female never cease to surprise him? He was the one who should be grateful and he let her know.

"I don't have to worry about my son's future knowing that he will have you in it."

Tears filled his eyes and he gruffly nodded at her before shutting the door. He hoped he wouldn't cry every time he met with Zandy. Maybe it would be best to keep away from all pregnant females. Maybe their hormones were contagious.

He could hear Zandy teasing her mate when she asked him if they could move to the Wild Zone so he could wear a loincloth too. She also threw in a remark about how much easier it would be to get him naked with less clothes to rip off. Tiger growled and their jeep pulled away from his house.

His heart twinged a little at the thought of being mateless, but with a godson on the way, the pain was a lot less than the overwhelming grief that plagued him day after day. He would go for his run and enjoy the forest he called home while he thought about the different things he could teach his godson one day.

**~ V & L ~**

"Dump her near the wall so those monsters can be blamed for her death." Those were the last words she'd heard from the man who had claimed to love her before imprisoning and abusing her for the last year or so. It could have been longer, it sure felt like it had been. Life with Joseph Birmingham had been ideal the first few months that they had dated. He had been charming, sensual, and loved spoiling her with gifts, though she didn't really care for them. They had met at a party her friend had invited her to on some rich guy's yacht. It had turned out to be his.

It had turned out to be a mistake.

He had seduced her to his bed and then chained her there. Literally. It was smart of him to have done that because if he hadn't, she would have fought for her freedom. Fighting was a side of herself that she had tried to hide from him but she couldn't hide it after she'd been chained. After the first time she threatened him for tying her up, he had swiftly and thoroughly beaten her. Joseph was determined to beat the stubbornness from her and when he couldn't, he forced himself on her. When that did nothing, he opened her up to his colleagues and that had killed her fight faster than anything else he had done. To make matters worse, he drugged her before they came over so that she was so overcome with a pain that only being brutalized by them would quell.

One of Joseph's most vicious friends had pulverized her after using her and at that point, Joseph had given up all hope of her being useful anymore. He told his goons to dump her, that she would end up dying anyway. So it was here, on the cold forest floor that she lay, bruised, beaten, wishing death would come and take her. She never would have guessed that the devil and his angels dressed in designer suits and ties and if she survived this, she swore she would pay him back by sending him to hell herself.

A howl broke through the silence of the forest and Lani allowed herself a bit of humor. She wondered if any New Species lived in the forests of the west coast because at this point, she'd rather throw her lot in with them than humans ever again. It was with that last thought that she closed her eyes and welcomed death.


	2. Chapter 2: Lost and Found

**CHAPTER 2: Lost and Found**

Vengeance was near the end of his run when the winds shifted and brought the scent of blood to him. Every once in awhile, he'd catch the scent of remains from a hunt but the scent he'd picked up on was not animal and wasn't the dark, spicier scent of his fellow New Species. It was human and what made it even more distressing was the scent belonged to a female. His insides twisted and he rushed to find the source.

He was transferred to New Species Reservation due to his two incidents with human women and not too much later he asked to be assigned a place in the Wild Zone. Having to see females interact with everyone except him made the pain of losing his mate worse. Mated couples brought on the worst pain. He didn't want to see them at all. The only exception was Valiant and his mate and that was because Valiant was a mean son of a bitch and the king of their jungle. By living in the Wild Zone, he automatically fell under Valiant's supervision and it turned out to be one of the best decisions he could have made.

As Vengeance ran alongside the inside of Reservation's thirty-foot wall, a couple of the rescue dogs that he'd nursed back to health and rehabilitated paced beside him. Slade North, Director of New Species Reservation had been looking for someone to take in and rehabilitate dogs that had been rescued from dog fighting or from abusive situations and Valiant had suggested that Vengeance be the one to oversee the project.

The two dogs beside him were from the first batch of rescue dogs he'd rehabilitated. They were older and were scarred from their days of heavy fighting and unlike the other dogs that were adopted out, the other Wild Zone residents wanted to keep them. Some had seen themselves in these two old fighters and wanted to keep them as family. It was a great idea and had given the Wilds someone to care for outside of themselves.

As he neared the wall, Vengeance saw the giant slabs of stone he'd placed over a hole in the Reservation wall that human males had made when they'd attempted to steal Shadow's mate. He'd been out for a run one day and wanted to wander past the wall so he piled up stones on both sides of the hole in a way that he could pass from one side of the wall to the other without anyone being the wiser. He had even gone as far as to plant heavily-scented flowers around the area so others would have a harder time tracking him. Vengeance sent the two dogs on their way and with a grunt and a push, he made it through the hole and to the other side of the wall where the scent of the injured woman was stronger.

Slowing down, Vengeance made sure the area was clear of humans before he got closer to the scent of her blood. After he deemed it was safe enough, Vengeance crept down to where his nose told him the source was and was shocked at what his nose told him. The sun was already hidden and the scents of a few men were hours old already. He approached and couldn't hold back a snarl of pure rage when he saw the battered woman lying in her own blood.

He forced his instincts to calm and listened for signs of breathing. He was next to her now and could see her back rise and fall enough to let him know she was still alive. Bruises covered her arms and legs and up her thighs from what he could see. With another deep breath, Ven could tell that this woman had been recently raped by several males. He could smell their sweat and other things in her and on her. Disgusting as it would be to touch their vile seed, he knew the woman needed help. Another resident of the Wild Zone lived close to where they currently were but he was not tolerant of humans in the least. No, they wouldn't be going there for help. Ven would skirt the Wild Zone section of wall until they were closer to his territory and then he would take her to his house and care for her there.

She was tall and had large bones for a female but was light from starvation. Vengeance couldn't help but compare her to the abandoned dogs he often got through his rehab program. He cursed the human males who did this to her and made sure to permanently burn their scents into his memories for future reference. The slip of fabric she wore - he would make sure to bag that and store it for when the time came to hunt. For now, he needed to get her home so he could clean her up and Vengeance made sure to turn all his focus to doing so as carefully as possible. Once he was back within the safety of the thirty-foot walls, he laid her down just long enough to push the stones back in place and grabbed a handful of those potent flowers to help cover their scent for the trip home.

As soon as he got home, the thought that he should call Doc Trisha crossed his mind but then he quickly pushed it away. If he called her, she would take the female away and then he would never see her again. No. He would call no one unless absolutely necessary. He had nursed his mate many times during their captivity and their full recovery showed he was a capable caretaker. They would be just fine.

Vengeance knew he needed to see if the female had any open wounds and to do that, she would need to be cleaned. He took her upstairs to the second bedroom and gently lay her down and couldn't help the onslaught of memories that came - his mate bleeding and broken after being beaten by security guards, thin and weak after having trial drugs tested on her.

After confirming that the worst of this female's injuries were open wounds at her wrists and ankles where she'd been probably been bound for a very long time, he rushed to the kitchen and grabbed the largest Ziploc bag he had for her clothing before rushing back up. Ever so carefully, he used a claw to tear her clothes open and then shoved them into the bag, sealing it when all the pieces were in there. He covered her with the blanket after he realized that he should probably draw a bath for her.

Showering her had been tricky but luckily he had a detachable shower head. He lined the bottom of his tub with towels so she wouldn't slide and gently washed away the filth she was covered in.

Every wipe of the washcloth was careful, every stroke of shampoo through her hair was gentle. Vengeance was surprised to discover that what he thought were bruises was actually dirt and blood and that her skin was a darker tan, darker than even his own skin. If it weren't for the hair at her groin, he would have thought she was New Species. He hadn't been able to take a good whiff of her true scent but it was just a matter of minutes now. Once he got her clean, he would be able to tell for sure because scent never lied. Not to the Wilds. Vengeance couldn't stretch her legs out because there wasn't enough room in the tub. She was as tall as one of his own females and if not, was awfully close. When she was as clean as he could get her, Ven wrapped her with a towel, making sure to grab an extra one for her beautiful, long black hair.

There were many times he had washed his mate after a particularly rough beating by the hands of the guards at Mercile. He was glad to remember the skills necessary to do it. Vengeance couldn't tell much about what this female looked like because her face was severely swollen and bruised. He took her to his bed, which would be large enough for him to care for her in. First thing first though and that was to get her hair dry and knots brushed out. As he slid his fingers through her now damp strands, a soothing rumble escaped him and since there was no reason for him to stop, he let the low growls out freely.

Faster than he thought possible, the mystery female's hair was as smooth as it could get. He told himself he would braid it after it fully dried. He had no comb or brush because he had no hair - hair was a painful reminder of his captivity because his mate used to comb her fingers through his hair. He thought of it very rarely now that he had none. His mate always liked having her hair away from her skin after she'd been beaten. Claimed her skin was too sensitive and she had hated rolling on it.

Now it was time to assess the rest this mystery female. He opened the towel and saw bruising along her stomach, thighs, and especially around her throat. Her wrists and ankles were thankfully the worst of the physical damage and those were raw, weeping wounds that showed a receding infection. He went back to the bathroom and pulled out the first aid items he kept around in case one of his rescue dogs recuperated at his home. As gently as possible, Vengeance cleaned the areas that needed it, followed with ointment and bandages. It would probably be best to put her in one of his shirts so that tending her bathroom needs would be easy. He slipped one on her and said a little prayer that the local priest had taught him, a prayer for healing.

The large canine knelt next to the bed and listened to her breathe for a while, making sure that everything sounded normal. When he determined that she was as good as she was going to get for tonight and didn't sound like she had breathing complications, he left her side to start locking up the house. The mess in the bathroom only took a couple minutes to clean and took a couple more to replace the bedding from the second bedroom. The Ziploc with her torn clothing would stay in his closet and finally, the exhaustion of the last few days caught up with him enough that he curled up in his bed, close enough to the woman to feel if she moved, and fell asleep.

~ V & L ~

Lani didn't dare to open her eyes. Untrue. She _had _dared to see what hell she landed in this time but her swollen eyes wouldn't budge open. Panic set in. Did they bury her alive like they'd threatened to do so many times? Was she blindfolded?

She tried to lift an arm but it was pinned against her and it couldn't be moved. Her other arm was bound to something else and her breathing sped up with her heartbeat as her fear built. Through the panic, she felt something vibrate against her and strange as it was, it calmed her. It almost felt like she lay next to a giant cat. Her mouth gaped open, desperate to pull air in and when she did, something shifted against her. There was a warmth Lani hadn't noticed before but now she felt it as it warmed her entire front and across some of her back. Even the front of her legs were warm and she was so sore and cold that she burrowed closer to the source of warmth with no strength to question it. As she forced herself to calm, the vibrations slowed until all was silent again.

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

Her voice was nothing more than a rasp, a wish to be found. She tried again.

"Hello?"

The warmth shifted again and expanded.

"You are safe, female." The warmth. She was laying next to someone. A male someone. Lani tensed so quickly that her muscles ached and she felt a headache bloom in the back of her head.

"Where am I?" she asked. "Who are you? Why can't I see anything? Why can't I move?" Safety was too much to hope for. She was immediately overtaken by coughs and a large hand gently pat her back.

"Calm yourself. You are safe. I will sit us up and give you water. Tell me if you hurt too much." The unknown man didn't even wait for an answer. He sat them up and then she felt something press against her swollen lips.

"Drink slowly. I do not want you to choke on this water." Again, he didn't wait for an answer, instead pressed the lip of a water bottle to her mouth. Her tongue felt swollen, her throat raw. The water was a soothing balm and the refreshing drink helped her to calm a bit. What if he had drugged it? She didn't even know who had her or where she was. She stopped drinking and forced her thirst aside in case her drink had been tampered with but those low soothing rumbles vibrated through her again and it muddled her brain a bit.

"Do not worry, female. I have not slipped anything into your drink. You are safe with me."

Lani pressed her lips together and shook her head.

"What happened to me? Why can't I see? Where am I?"

The man - and it was quite obvious by his voice, strength, and size that he was a _he_\- sighed and relaxed his hold on her.

"You are at New Species Reservation. I found you near death. We are at my home now and I will take care of you."

"Why can't I see?" She felt him stiffen against her and wished she could take back her question. A low growl, different than the ones she'd heard earlier, filled the room.

"You have been severely abused. Whoever had imprisoned you beat you so bad that your face and body are bruised and swollen. I would like to give you some pain medication to make you more comfortable and help to reduce swelling."

Lani shook her head. Fear of being drugged senseless began to overtake her. "No, please. No more medicine. No drugs."

"But you will be in pain." Lani was confused at the anger she heard in his voice.

"It's better than being drugged. I'd rather be in pain. Please. No more drugs. I don't want anything."

"If you change your mind, tell me. I will give you ibuprofen."

"I won't," she said softly, "but thank you." And then a part of the conversation caught her attention.

"Did you say I'm at Reservation? New Species Reservation?"

"You are."

Her breath caught. She couldn't be that lucky, could she? It was too good to be true. How did she get behind their walls though? Were they working with Joseph? Was he paying them to keep her here? He was rich enough to buy anything and anyone he wanted.

"How did I get here?" The hope in her voice nearly shattered Vengeance's heart.

_Oh god, please let some good Samaritan have chucked me over the thirty foot walls_, she silently prayed. If Joseph had somehow set this up to give her a false sense of security, she would end her life one way or another.

The large body that held her tensed. "I went for a run and found you in the out world. You had suffered great abuse and your attackers left you for dead in the woods. I brought you home to care for you."

"And are you New Species?"

A low growl filled the space they were in and Lani felt it vibrate through her body. It came from the man holding her. She noticed that he hesitated to answer.

"I am."

It surprised her, how fast she'd relaxed against him after he admitted that. Hell yes she felt safer with a Species than a human. Because of her cousin Kristi, she'd seen all the videos of New Species, especially the one where Fury had been shot protecting Ellie from those radicals at Homeland's gates. She'd seen other interviews with Jaded who did more work with animal rescue and even though she shouldn't judge a book by it's cover - though she admittedly did literally judge books by their covers all the time - it seemed like the New Species just wanted to be left alone and to live in peace. They had even started bringing in wild animals that stupid humans tried to domesticate. Their northern property took in animal rescues.

"How would I know if I can't see you?"

A large, warm hand wrapped around hers and lifted it to his face. "Our features are different." He ran her fingertips along the ridge of his cheekbones. "Our noses are flatter than human noses." Her hand slid from his cheek to his nose and down the other side. "Could you feel that?"

"Yes," she rasped. It was true. Ven's face felt just the way she remembered Fury's looked. "And are you a canine? You growl a lot."

"I am canine."

"Oh." What does one say to that?

Ven grunted and shifted himself on the bed a bit. "I will take you to the toilet so you may relieve yourself. Then we will go downstairs and I will make you food. You are too thin and your stomach growled at me while you slept." The comforting rumbles were back and it soothed her as nothing else could at this point.

"Did you fall asleep again?"

"No. I'm still awake."

"Do not panic. I will lift you so we can leave this room." Ven carried her to the bathroom and sat her on the toilet, pulled up the shirt from behind her and put the excess in her lap.

"I will dress. Call me when you finish and I will clean you-"

Lani was awake enough to be mortified and felt her face flame. "I can do it, don't worry."

He lifted a brow in doubt and turned away from the bathroom. After Lani finished, she was horrified to discover that she couldn't lift her arms at all. It brought fresh tears to her eyes. She didn't want him to have to wipe her, that was so embarrassing! She'd rather sit there and air dry, even if it took hours.

Suddenly, he was there, crowding the doorway and loud. "Are you hurt? Are you bleeding? What happened?"

Lani knew she must have looked all sorts of pathetic sitting on the toilet with snot and tears running down her face.

"Nothing's wrong," she sobbed. "I...I can't…"

Species had lived their lives with the indignities of not having privacy but humans had not. Vengeance understood from his few run-ins with the creatures that they were a private about their personal hygiene and sharing sex. Blue eyes grew soft in understanding and he walked in.

"Do not be embarrassed. I tended my mate many times when she was unable to care for herself. There is nothing to be embarrassed about."

Lani stiffened. "Where is she? Maybe she can help me-"

A snarl ripped through the room and frightened her so much that her back and head hit the shelf above the toilet. When Ven heard her hit the shelf, his eyes looked down in horror. Self-disgust was written all over his face, though she couldn't see it.

"Forgive me. I did not mean to frighten you. My mate was killed by technicians in the testing facility we were held in."

Lani swallowed hard in fear. Her whole body shook and it made her voice waver. "I'm sorry." She was horrified. "I didn't mean to-"

"Do not worry," he said, cutting her off and gentling his voice. "I will tend you and you will not be embarrassed."

Lani was actually surprised at how well he cleaned her before he flushed and then washed his hands at the sink. He picked her up, shut the door and carried her downstairs. Her hands were tucked against his chest and she couldn't help but rest her head at his throat and breathe in his scent. He smelled like the forest outside and a masculine something else that warmed her.

She was gently placed on the couch and he bolstered her with cushions until she wondered if he'd bury her them.

"So you live here alone then?"

His blue eyes grew dark and his voice was low when he answered, "Yes." Lani flushed but she didn't know why.

"Do you know how you ended up near New Species Reservation?" he asked.

The memories swarmed her and suddenly she couldn't breathe. Her heart raced, her skin broke out into a sweat and suddenly she found her hands being held against a broad chest. She tensed in anticipation of pain until another low growl vibrated through her and Lani remembered where she was. Safe from Joseph and his asshole cronies. She was strung tight. His arms tightened around her and the growls grew louder.

"I'm sorry," she apologized until he squeezed her.

"Do not apologize. I should have waited to ask." His large hands rubbed down her back and her legs to warm the chill that sank into her skin at the thought of Joseph. But she was here now, safe with a New Species.

Lani wanted to pull away from him but she simply didn't have the strength to. "Am I dreaming you up?" Her voice faltered. "Are you real? Am I really free?" Her breathing grew ragged and tears streamed down her face and onto his chest.

"Yes, little human. You are very free and safe within Reservation's walls." Ven noticed that every time he growled, she immediately relaxed. "It is a side effect of your imprisonment. Some of us have panic attacks as well." It was comforting to know she wasn't alone and she allowed herself to relax in Ven's arms. "My growls do not bother you?"

"No," came out as a sob. "Humans can't make that sound. As long as I hear it, I'll know I'm not with a human." The silence was awkward. He and this female did not know each other at all and here he was, holding her like he held Valiant's son, Noble.

"Do you have a name?" he asked for lack of anything else to talk about.

"My name is Lani," she said.

"I have never heard that name before. It does not sound common."

"It's not," she said. "It's Hawaiian."

He frowned. "What is Hawaiian?"

Her lips curled upward as far as the swelling in her face allowed and those cursed tears finally stopped. She grimaced after a certain point and touched her face.

"Do not smile too much. Your face is still very swollen, it will cause you pain." Lani sighed and relaxed against him.

"Alright," she said, snuggling back into his warmth, hoping he didn't mind too much. The growls started again and they made her sleepy. "Hawaii is where I'm from. It's a string of islands in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. It's where my family is."

"You left to be with the man who imprisoned you?"

Lani stiffened against him. "I didn't know he was like that until it was too late." A high keening noise left her lips and Ven kicked himself for bringing up the topic at all. "I have trained all my life in hand-to-hand defense but I didn't know I was supposed to defend myself against him. He was so charming."

His heart broke for her. He knew that story all too well. Many of them suffered the same in captivity. "There was a scientist who pretended to be concerned with my welfare. It wasn't until they gave me a mate and I began to rebel against their wishes that I found out he was not the father figure I thought him to be. He just placated me like a pet and had my mate harmed if I did not follow orders."

"I don't know what to do, who to trust," she cried quietly. "I just want my family." He let her sob a little more and he soothed her as best he could until she calmed again. "I wish Mika was here."

Ven smoothed his hand over her head and pulled the tangles out with his fingers. "Who is Mika?"

"Mika is my cousin. We're very close." For the first time since they began talking, Lani sounded happy.

"What is a cousin?"

"A cousin?" she repeated. "You don't know what a cousin is?"

It was Vengeance's turn to stiffen. There was still a lot he knew nothing about and it was a constant game of playing catch-up. "I know it is a family term but we did not grow up in families. I am unsure what the relationship is," he answered rigidly.

Lani sagged into him and lifted her arm to rub against his chest in apology. "I'm sorry. That was very thoughtless of me. My mother and Mika's mother are sisters so that makes Mika and I cousins."

"I see. And you miss your cousin the most out of all of your family?"

Lani nodded. "Out of all of my family, I am the closest to her. She is like an older sister to me."

"I have a friend named Valiant. His is our leader in the Wild Zone and he is like an older brother to me. I was not well when I came here and he helped me to be better and appreciate this new life that we have."

"Mika is so strong. She would never have let this happen to her."

Ven's growls stopped. "Do not discount your strength, Lani. You survived abuse that some New Species did not and we are built stronger and heartier than humans. Your mind is strong, your spirit is strong and soon, your body will be strong again."

"How can you say that? You don't even know me."

"I can feel your spirit, your inner strength. Sometimes, Reservation takes in rescued dogs, fighting dogs and abandoned or abused dogs. I nurse them back to health and rehabilitate them and over time I learned to feel how much fight they have left in them, just as I can feel the will to fight in you."

"But I don't want to fight," she whispered. "I'm so tired." It was too much to keep the tears at bay and they rolled down her face again.

"Then rest," he said in a gentle voice. "Rest and get better and I will fight for you until you are able to fight for yourself."

~ V & L ~

Lani was desperate to believe that she could rest and not worry about anything except recovering and she was even more desperate to believe Ven was who and what he claimed to be. She wished she could open her eyes and see where she was and to see Ven's face and if he was as sincere as he sounded. She was about to ask something else when her stomach rumbled and hunger hit her hard. He leaned her back into the couch.

"You will rest here while I make you something to eat."

Now that her source of warmth and strength were gone, all she could do was relax in the nest of cushions he had made for her. She could smell the chicken noodle soup as he heated it up in the microwave and her mouth watered. Lani must have gotten over excited because she started to feel nausea settle in as her mouth watered more.

"Ven? I think I'm going to throw up." She felt the sensation hit hard and she lurched to the side, not wanting to throw up on herself. He quickly reached her and set her hand on the edge of what felt like a large bowl.

"You may throw up in this bowl," he said, confirming what she held. But when she opened her mouth, nothing came out except for saliva. She wanted to curl up and die from embarrassment but like every other time she had needed help, it was given without remark and with extreme gentleness.

By the time he had finished wiping her mouth and settling her back against the couch, the microwave signaled that her food was heated. The water in the sink ran and there was a clink of a utensil and then Ven was next to her again. He had maneuvered them so she leaned against him and Ven carefully fed her spoonful after spoonful of broth.

It was her upset that made her stomach churn. She couldn't sip the broth fast enough and her lips were so swollen that they were overly sensitive to the temperature of the noodles but she didn't pull away. She couldn't. Within the span of a few sips, Lani was unable to tell if it was broth or her tears that slipped down her face. She cried as she ate spoonful after spoonful, regardless that Ven kept up his soothing purrs. He had to stop and hold her until she could settle down. When he asked why she cried, worried that he had burned her, she simply told him it was because the soup tasted so good.

Her pain had gotten to Vengeance earlier so while he was preparing her food, he ran the sink so she couldn't hear him crushing an ibuprofen into her soup, to help with the swelling. It made him feel horrible for lying to her but he couldn't stand to see her suffering.

Luckily, the ordeal ended quickly. She wanted to eat the whole bowl of soup but her stomach could only handle half. It didn't take long for her eyelids to droop and Ven decided she would be best where she was, propped up while she rested and hopefully it would help keep the soup down.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I apologize for taking 2 months to update. It certainly took longer than I had wanted. I haven't had a functioning laptop since last Christmas, so my computer time is very limited. New one coming soon though, hopefully. *crosses fingers*

Thank you Lina03, elshara, Lisa, & Ellie for your kind words and support. I hope this chapter was able to move the story along enough. Ven and Lani are still evolving so it's a bit confusing at times.

**Happy Holidays** to everyone out there reading! Reviews are the best Christmas present ever *wink wink*. Thank you again for all your support!


	3. Chapter 3: Breath of Fresh Air

**CHAPTER 3: Breath of Fresh Air**

* * *

According to Ven, she'd been with him for four days now, most of which was spent sleeping and recovering. Her vision hadn't returned and by the feel of it, neither had the regular shape of her face. The swelling in her face and body made her so sensitive that she could feel temperature changes from room to room.

Ven had been a most welcome surprise. Her cousin Kristi had sworn that all New-Species seemed kind and charming and held a child-like wonder and innocence irregardless of their suffering. She'd read everything she could get her hands on since they'd first been discovered and Lani was very happy to discover that Ven was how she had imagined a New Species to be. He was so gentle with her, careful to the point that he must have thought she was made of glass. His voice was always low and soothing and he was attentive to every shift and sound that came from her. Because of her previous abuse, Lani knew she should be careful with her feelings and her heart but not being able to use her eyes to see him made her use her heart instead and what she found growing for him was nothing to be scared of. If anything, she was afraid he would come to resent her dependence on him and still had trouble asking him for help.

"Lani?" Out of habit, her head rose even though she couldn't see him.

"Yes, Ven?" A low happy growl filled the room and she felt the couch sag next to her.

"Are you well enough to eat lunch outside?"

Lani felt her lips spread into a smile. He was so thoughtful. "I would love to eat lunch outside."

"The sky is gray so the sunshine will not burn your skin and the wind is cool."

"I'm sure it will be perfect," she said.

"Then I will set things up and come for you when it is ready." Ven walked away and Lani heard the rustle of dishes and other lunch things being taken outside to the back deck. Only a few minutes passed before two strong arms slid under her back and knees and she was lifted and pulled close to Ven's powerful and warm body. It was a short trip to the back porch but Lani rested her head against his chest and enjoyed his warmth.

As was common, Ven arranged them so she could sit on his lap while he fed her. She was six feet tall but Ven still towered over her another four inches at least, if not more. She'd see when her eyes finally decided to work - _if_they decided to work ever again.

"What delicious meal have you cooked up for us today, Ven?"

"A simple chicken and potato soup - soft foods but they will fill your belly." Lani had the first spoonful in her mouth and couldn't help the moan of satisfaction that left her. The flavor was perfect.

"This soup is delicious," she said while waiting for the next spoonful.

Ven cleared his throat. "This is the recipe Ellie makes for newly-found Species. It is easy to digest and reminds her of home, or so she claims."

Lani nodded. "She's right. This does remind me of home." Lani tensed and Ven picked up on it immediately.

"Is it too hot?"

Lani shook her head. "No," she said, between sniffles. "I...my family."

The spoon clanked in the bowl and Ven surrounded her with his arms and held her close. The low, comforting growls she had come to love rolled through her body. Tears streamed down her face, which Ven pushed into his chest gently, and he rubbed her back, attempted to soothe her with growls and soft words.

"Eat, female. We will attempt to track your family once you are well."

"We will?" It was almost too much to hope for. Joseph had eagerly tortured her for access to her personal email, which he used to update her family with regarding her activities and whereabouts. Lies, all of them. She'd been a prisoner. He constantly laughed and told her that her cousins, aunt, and uncle hoped she enjoyed her trip to Europe or wherever else Joseph had claimed they'd traveled to. They had no clue that she'd been a prisoner in his home or the tortures he regularly visited on her.

"We will. You have my word." She nodded, afraid that she'd burst into tears again. When she had gathered herself together as best she could, she asked him for another bite of soup. When she was better, he would help her locate her family. Lani gripped that promise like her life depended on it and ate her way through half of the soup Ven had prepared for her. Weariness stole over her and he placed her in her nest of pillows on the couch. By the time he had finished clearing their lunch items from the porch, Lani had fallen asleep.

**~ V & L ~**

Lani's eyes followed the dark mass around the kitchen as he prepared lunch for them. Her vision hadn't quite returned yet but now she could see shadows. She gently laughed at his failed attempt to peel an egg. She knew he struggled because of all the growls and curses that came from the kitchen. Laughing came easy for her, though her body still ached if she laughed too much or too hard.

For the two weeks she had been living with him, Ven had been wonderful and took such great care of her. He was always patient with her and constantly kept close contact with her, but she wasn't sure whose sake it was for. The only time she wasn't at his side or in his arms was in the mornings when he went out to check on the house and the yard or when he was cooking, like he was now.

All the eggs had been peeled and rinsed and Lani listened to his sexy voice as he explained what he was doing and instructed him on how to finish the egg-salad spread for sandwiches. He finished mixing the spread and walked toward her with the bowl and a spoonful for her to sample.

"Taste this, let me know if I need to add anything."

Now that Lani wasn't worried for her safety, she was able to focus on other things like the masculine scent of his and how it made her body tingle every time she caught wind of it. The gentle strength in his hands and how he was always careful when he touched her. His thorough care of her was what made her begin to fall for him, the total opposite of what her life had been with Joseph.

"Ven, it's perfect." He let out a low rumble and it vibrated through her body in all the right ways. She had heard that Species' senses far surpassed those of humans. He could probably taste and smell how it aroused her and she wasn't embarrassed in the least. Lani would consider herself lucky if she could attract such a gentle giant to care for her as much as she was beginning to care for him.

"Good. You will eat one whole sandwich today. You need to regain your strength."

Lani grinned. "It won't be hard. Your spread tastes delicious." Ven's lip quirked up and he walked back into the kitchen to make her a sandwich.

"You have been instructing me. I look forward to you getting better so I can sample your cooking."

She must have been feeling better because Lani felt like flirting for the first time in years. "I don't know, Ven. I haven't been this spoiled since I was little. You make a girl want to delay her recovery so she can be spoiled longer." Lani felt a spark jump between them and he growled at her, deep and pulsing and very different than the comforting growls he usually let out for her. Her breath caught in her throat at the tension in the room and how quickly it built.

"Or maybe a female could recover quickly and stick around longer so she could be spoiled in many different ways."

Her "maybe" came out a little more breathless than she intended it to.

With jerky movements, Ven walked to where she sat and placed the sandwich and drink down on the coffee table. He hesitated and then picked her up, sat where she'd been sitting and placed her on his lap.

"We will work on your recovery so you can see what it's like to be spoiled by a Species."

Lani didn't speak again until after she finished eating.

**~ V & L ~**

After lunch, Ven scooped Lani off the couch and wrapped the blankets around her. His friends would probably tell him he needed to see a shrink if they ever found out that he liked Lani having to depend on him. Getting her healthy gave him purpose and her physical weakness gave him every excuse to hold her and touch her. He even gave her massages every morning and every night to encourage circulation and to work out the muscle weakness she'd developed during her capture.

Summer was at an end and fall was making itself known. After being locked away in windowless rooms for his entire life, Vengeance was more than happy to take the time to appreciate nature in its glory and his little stretch of land was beautiful. Especially, with the female whose smiles were coming easier and more frequently. He took it as a good sign that she could be so at ease with him. Not even Valiant's mate or Slade's mate were that comfortable near him.

He walked toward the back of the kitchen with his precious bundle and reached for the handle of the glass sliding door.

"Where are we going?"

"We will sit on the back deck again so you can soak in the afternoon sun and some fresh air. It is good for healing." He truly believed that. Ven never felt so good as when he was outside with the dirt between his toes.

"Finally decided you've had enough of me, huh? Gonna feed me to the birds?" Her lips quirked up and he recognized the teasing for what it was but the thought of being without Lani felt like being shot with a taser gun. He couldn't hold back his growls.

"There is no such thing as having too much of you." He wanted to say something else but held back out of fear he'd chase her away. "I did not know what the sun was until I was stood free for the first time. There was so much warmth, so much life. You are like sunshine after a storm."

The teasing smile left her lips. "But Ven, you hardly know me."

"You learn who a person is when they are at their worst."

Lani supposed that was true and the same could be said about the caretakers of such people. Ven was probably the most patient person she'd ever met but judging by the experiences he had shared with her, he totally understood where she came from.

He had always been gentle in touch and in words. He brought the outdoors in for her when she'd been confined to a bed, he spoon-fed her with nothing but patience and understanding in his demeanor. And she wondered who had taken care of him when he'd been in similar situations. She hoped that his mate had been around during his suffering but it sounded like they'd been separated most of the time and her heart broke.

Tears rimmed her eyes and she was helpless to stop them from spilling. Ven was bringing her outside and she was ruining the moment with her tears. Great big sobs poured from her, her heart totally broken for this wonderful, caring Species male who had done nothing but show her only kindness since he'd found her.

Ven sat and pulled her to his chest and rubbed her back with one hand. He crooned to her and it was mixed with the low growls she'd come to associate with him and comfort and it made her cry harder.

"Why are you upset?" His large palms smoothed over the tracks of her tears and pushed her hair away from her face. "Lani? Is the sun burning you? Please tell me why you're crying?"

It was the oddest sensation, almost out-of-body in a way. Here, she was curled up on Ven's lap, bawling her eyes out as she never had in her entire life and the more logical side told her she didn't need to cry, that it would do nothing to prevent the hurt that had been dealt to him in the past. He pulled her into his body as much as he was able, one arm wrapped around her and the other pressing her face into his chest, as though he tried to shield her from whatever had upset her.

"Lani," he begged with that single word. And to say she was surprised by what happened next could not even begin to accurately describe what she felt.

Ven's warm lips pressed against her forehead. He held them there and under his lips, her skin burned where he'd kissed her. It spread from that point across her forehead and made her scalp tingle. He pressed another to her temple and that distinctive warmth spread across her cheek and her ears pricked with the pleasure of it.

Lani's arms were still weak after being tied up for days on end so she did her best to burrow into his throat. She loved how safe and protected she felt, as though he alone could shield her from the world and everything.

Her tears soaked his shirt, she was a disgusting mess but she couldn't care because no matter what she had suffered at the hands of her ex, Ven had suffered much more and for his whole life.

"Please," Ven begged. "You're breaking my heart-"

"How could they do that to you?" she whispered against him, furious and pained.

"What?" There was a giant knot in Ven's throat the couldn't seem to swallow around.

"How could they hurt you? How could they keep you locked up and experiment on you and treat you the way they did? I-I don't understand."

His fingers continued to sift through her hair. "What are you talking about?"

"The facilities," she answered. "The tests, the torture. How could they? I don't understand how they could hurt you like that?"

"Do not cry, Lani. Your tears upset me."

"_They_ upset me!" she shouted. "Those stupid humans! I am so mad. How can anyone do that to someone else? They better pray I never get my hands on them or so help me God I'll make sure they never move again-"

"No!" Ven roared and startled Lani to silence. His hands tightened on her arms and he pulled her close. "You will go nowhere near those people. I cannot lose-" Ven took deep, shuddering breaths and tightened his arms around her. "You will _never_ go near those people."

"They need to be taught a lesson, Ven."

He shook his head. "Those we catch are sentenced to life at a Species prison. They will never know freedom." Ven could smell the fury on her and knew that her silence meant she did not agree with him. "Promise me. _Now_," he emphasized when she didn't immediately agree with him.

She didn't answer fast enough for his liking and he held her far enough away that he could stare down at her. This time he roared out his demand.

"Now!"

The ferocity of his demanded stunned her into obedience. Her eyes widened. "I promise I will not go looking for them." And Vengeance pulled her close, accepting that it may be all the promise he may ever gain from her on the subject.

_Heaven help them if they find me_, she added silently.

"Ven, why are you so angry?"

His arms noticeably tightened around her and Lani felt the shudder that swept through his large frame. "I lost my mate to them. They tortured her before they killed her. I am not angry."

Lani rubbed her face against his chest where she felt his heart race. "You just yelled at me."

Ven took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I am not angry." He stilled and then relaxed around her. "I am afraid."

"Afraid? You're free. You have resources and protection. You are so strong. You shouldn't be afraid, Ven." She absently rubbed his chest and and shoulder as a measure of comfort and his hand caught hers. He held it tight against him and turned bright blue eyes on her.

"I am afraid to lose you to them, Lani. I am not afraid for myself." He let go of her hand and cupped the side of her face. His thumb rubbed her plump bottom lip and his eyes followed the path of his finger.

Lani's breath was frozen in her lungs. Her body heated, skin prickled and she suddenly wished he would kiss her. She wished she could see so she could look into his eyes and see what he was thinking. Were his kisses as tender and loving as his care of her had been.

"You're afraid for me?" she asked breathlessly, already knowing the answer.

"I am afraid to lose you now that I have found you. I am afraid I will not survive if you are taken away or if something happened to you."

Lani's pulse sped up. She heard sincerity in his voice, that sexy, low growly voice he spoke to her often with.

She slid her hand up his chest and around the back of his neck. Lani needed him. She needed to be closer and she needed him closer _now._ With a gentle tug, Lani pulled Ven down and pressed her lips against his.

Ven's lips were so soft and warm and his gasp of surprise gave her just the in she needed. She slipped her tongue between his parted lips and showed him just how much she wanted to be with him. It was all the encouragement he needed.

Ven's arms tightened around her and he let out a low growl that made her whole body tingle with anticipation. He ravaged her mouth while his hands held her gently against him and she used her hands to feel her way around his chest. She felt his frustration melt away under her soothing hands and she wanted to feel more.

Unfortunately for her, Ven chose that moment to ease back. He drew a few more kisses from her before peppering her face with them and setting her back in his favorite position. Her against his chest with her face tucked into his throat.

Lani was still gasping for air and sanity. She shivered with unspent passion and her fingers gently traced circles against his throat, pulling a low, seductive growl from him.

"Wow," was all Lani could say and Ven chuckled.

"I agree."

She smiled against his chest. "If I would have known you could kiss like that, we would have been doing this a lot sooner."

Large hands smoothed over her and pulled her tighter against him.

"I wish you were well. There is a lot more I would like to do than just kissing." Ven shifted his hips and Lani felt his arousal pressing against her thigh. Ven was thick and long and it made her mouth water and skin feel tight.

"We can now," Lani said, more than ready to let Ven do whatever he wanted to her but he shook his head.

"I will not be as careful of your injuries if we were to share sex now. I want you too much."

"I have faith in you-"

"No. We will wait until you are stronger. Species are more rough than humans when it comes to sharing sex. I refuse to aggravate your injuries further."

"But Ven-" He leaned down and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"Help me, Lani. Do not tempt me. I would be very upset if I were to give in and make your injuries worse. You have endured a lot over the last year. Let your body heal so you can come to me as whole as possible."

He was right. Lani knew he was but she was being impatient. While she was under Joseph's thumb, Lani thought she'd never want to be touched again but Ven just did it for her. There was no deception in him. He just wanted to care for her and about her. She felt honesty in his caring touches and concern for her. If she wanted to be with Ven, she needed to get healthier and stronger. And she wanted. She wanted all of him.

"Alright," she agreed. "I'll behave."

"Good girl."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

It looks like I'm nearly sticking to the pattern of posting once a month! Here's the next installment. Things are coming along very nicely for Ven it seems. I was so intrigued by his character when I read through the series that I couldn't help but want to write something for it, especially since we don't know when the next installment is coming. I hope you all enjoy reading this chapter!


	4. Chapter 4: Valiant

**CHAPTER 4: Valiant**

Lani's recovery was coming along nicely. Every day she had more strength in her limbs, though her core needed a lot more strengthening, but they would get there eventually. Her hands still shook when she tried to hold anything other than him and she could move her legs but holding her own weight up was not possible yet. The bastard who had kept her prisoner had kept Lani on her back and tied up unless she had to use the bathroom. She was missing so much muscle mass and was left with weakness so Ven had taken to massaging her in the mornings and evenings to help get circulation back in her limbs. He included movement therapy to ease her joints back into working order and it was painful for her - for both of them - but necessary.

Today, his female wanted to be outside in the fresh air so Ven situated her on a cushioned couch on the front porch while he watered the garden he planted in his front yard. It was easy to imagine her watering the plants while their sons ran around the yard or played or wrestled. The images were so arresting that Ven totally missed hearing the sound of a jeep pull up to his gate. It was Valiant and his family coming to visit him.

"Hello, Valiant."

Valiant helped his mate and son out of the jeep, unaware of the female on the porch.

"My mate was concerned. We have not seen you for a couple of weeks. Where have you been?"

Vengeance looked over to Tammy, who held Noble's hand near the jeep. He turned the hose off and smiled at the family.

"I have been busy." The moment the water was off, the wind shifted and brought Lani's sweet scent to him, making him smile. He hadn't even thought about the others that would scent her as well. It was Noble's voice that broke through the quiet.

"Papa, what is that strange smell?"

The hairs stood up on the back of Vengeance's neck and his body tensed so hard he had an immediate headache.

Valiant's eyes turned from his son and focused right at the porch where Lani lay and his head reared back as a ferocious and frightening roar escaped.

"No!" Vengeance yelled but it was too late. He turned to run to Lani but was swatted out of the way like an insignificant pest. The moment he hit dirt, Ven leapt toward the house where Valiant stood, stalking Lani. Vengeance leapt over the railing and landed between Valiant and Lani.

"What have you done, Vengeance? What have you done!" Valiant roared. Lani's terror burned in his nose and his heart slammed into his throat. His canines were bared, furious that Valiant was frightening Lani and worried because he knew he didn't stand a chance against Valiant, though it wouldn't stop him from trying to protect her.

"You are frightening my female, Valiant." His voice was all growl now. He sounded like the mad fighting dogs he rehabilitated when they first arrived at Reservation. "Back away from her."

"Where did you steal her from?" Valiant's words were a harsh whip and Vengeance became aware of where Valiant's anger came from. He forced himself into a more relaxed pose and swallowed the indignance burning in his throat, hoping it would encourage the giant feline to do the same.

"I did not steal her," Ven said as calm as possible. "I found her. Humans had imprisoned her and raped and beaten her. She was dying. I brought her home and cared for her. She has been with me for the last two weeks."

"Two weeks!" Valiant's anger was still apparent but at least he wasn't ready for a fight. "Where did you find her? Did you leave our walls?"

Ven hesitated, then nodded. "I went for a run, I couldn't sleep. There is a section of wall that was destroyed during the early raids but it had been filled in with giant stones. I scented her and went through the wall to find her and plugged the hole once we were back inside. I kept her clothes in a sealed bag as proof."

Valiant roared again and Vengeance took a step closer to Lani, ready to fight for her if he needed to.

"Get up, human."

"I-I c-can't-"

Ven's growl silenced her. "She cannot stand yet, Valiant. She is too weak-"

"Quiet. I will see this for myself. Stand up, human," he ordered again. Valiant's tone made Vengeance feel like he'd been slapped.

Vengeance looked back to the couch and Lani was staring in Valiant's direction, too afraid to even move. He had never been so scared in his life. She must be even more frightened because she could only see shadows. Her vision hadn't cleared yet.

"Take my hand, Lani," Vengeance said. He held a hand out for her and grabbed hers when she lifted it. "No one will harm you." Valiant gasped when he saw the giant scab that wrapped around her wrist but that was after he noticed the marks around her throat. She didn't turn her face away from Vengeance when she used the back of her other hand to push the blanket off of her lap. She had trouble uncurling her fingers to grab things so she pushed the blanket away with the back of her hand, revealing more scabs and red, angry skin on her other wrist. Giant tears rolled down her face and both males could hear her wheezing her way through her fear.

Valiant's face tightened and he tugged the blanket the rest of the way off the couch. To tend her easier, Ven had kept her in his t-shirts and she was bare under them. She struggled to push the shirt down, tears streamed down her face. Her whole body shook in fear but Lani was too afraid not to obey the giant species who had already batted Ven away once. The shirt wouldn't budge down her legs any further and her shaking turned into near convulsions.

Vengeance moved slowly and tugged her shirt down her thighs, covering just enough of her so she wouldn't be embarrassed. Valiant's eyes traveled down her body and saw bandages wrapped around her ankles. Blood was already seeping through them and Valiant could not hold back an angry growl. He saw whip scars on her legs, close to her thighs and on her stomach when her shirt had been bunched high around her waist and knew that Vengeance hadn't put them there.

Ven moved so he could put an arm around Lani's back and support her as she stood. She wobbled and her knees gave out when she tried to put weight down. A sound of pain escaped her. Fear combined with weakness made her fall forward and Ven caught her quietly and helped her stand. She was panting with exhaustion already and Valiant had seen all he needed to. He felt guilt and anger.

"Who did this to you, human?"

Valiant must have seen what he needed to because he backed off and sat on the bench near the railing. Vengeance immediately sat down on the couch and maneuvered Lani so she sat across his lap. She instantly burrowed into him for safety. Valiant stood up and grabbed the blanket he'd thrown on the floor, shook it out, and handed it to Vengeance, who wrapped it around Lani.

Soft crooning sounds and whispered words helped to calm her down enough so she could speak.

"The man I was dating did this. He kept me prisoner for the last year or so."

Vengeance looked up at Valiant with worry clear in his expression. "In my spare room there is a ziploc bag in the closet. The scents are still strong."

Valiant stormed into the house and up the stairs to retrieve the bag and he must have found it because there was a deafening roar that shook the entire house. The windows rattled under the powerful call and within seconds there was an answering howl in the distance. Then another. He stormed out of the house with the bag in hand and turned to Vengeance.

"I scent breeding drugs. You should have told me."

Vengeance shook his head, this was all too much. "I do not know what breeding drugs smell like. My mate and I were never given them."

Valiant's red and gold hair swayed when he turned to look at his mate.

"Tammy, Noble, come. The others are near."

Tammy, Valiant's mate, approached the porch silently and slowly with her son in hand. She stopped at the bottom of the stairs and looked up at Valiant who nodded. It was safe to come closer.

"Sit here," he pointed to the end of the couch. "Noble, do not touch the human. She is injured."

"Yes, papa," his young son said.

"Give me your shirt." Valiant held his hand out, waiting for Ven's shirt. The canine species removed it with one hand and Lani sat back and waited to see what the large Species was going to do. Ven saw her confusion and was sure that none of what had just happened made sense to her but he willed her to stay silent.

Valiant's eyes softened at the terrorized female and he turned to walk down the stairs toward the front of the yard. Three Wilds approached Ven's house, one was the other leader of the Wild Zone - Leo. Ven watched Valiant give them his shirt and they all scrutinized the scents on it before looking back at Valiant.

"What's he saying, Ven?" Tammy whispered to Ven who hadn't taken his eyes off the gathered males. Ven forgot that Tammy was sitting next to them and jumped a bit when she asked her question. Noble answered for him.

"Papa is telling uncle Leo that uncle Ven has a female now who was hurt." The air filled with threatening growls and four pairs of wild eyes turned toward the porch. Valiant had opened the ziploc bag with the clothes Ven had found Lani in. "Now, he's saying to keep a nose out for those scents. Mama, what's a breeding drug?"

Vengeance looked down at the miniature copy of Valiant and his heart softened at the honest curiosity in the boy. Ven was filled with gratitude that Valiant's son would never know the hardships that they had been subjected to and when he looked up at Tammy, her eyes showed the same gratitude and understanding. They teared up and Tammy ran a loving hand over her son's hair.

Valiant's focused stare turned back to the porch once he'd picked up the scent of his mate's tears. Tammy turned to him and sent him an air kiss, letting him know that everything was fine.

"Your father will explain what that is when you're older, Noble. For now, just know that it was a very dangerous substance that caused great pain to New Species."

The Wilds were gone the next time Vengeance looked up and Valiant was already near the house to collect his family. He motioned them to come down but his gaze never left Ven's.

"You will call Slade tomorrow and tell him to bring his mate to check your female. You will also tell him how you found her and give him this bag." Valiant tossed the ziploc up to Vengeance and turned toward his jeep where his family waited.

It was an order and Vengeance knew he needed to obey. If there were more people out there with breeding drugs, they needed to be found. It was too dangerous to leave in the out world.

"I will."

"You will call me to let me know when Slade is coming. I want his mate to check my son. I will be here to support you."

Ven nodded again, nervous but somewhat relieved that his friend believed their story. "I will call you."

Tammy put a hand on Valiant's arm to let him know to wait. She slowly walked up to Ven and nodded at Lani. Ven tilted his head. He liked Tammy and hoped that she and Lani would become friends.

"Hi, my name is Tammy. Valiant, the loud giant over there is my mate." Tammy carefully placed her hand over Lani's, making sure not to squeeze. "I just wanted to tell you that if you need anything, Ven has our number. If you need company or a friend in general, just give me a call. I could use the girl talk. I'll make brownies."

Lani took a deep breath and nodded her head. "Thank you. I will remember."

Once Valiant's jeep was far away, Lani sagged against him and shuddered.

"Are you okay?"

Lani shook her head and shuddered. "What just happened?"

Vengeance sighed. "I live in the Wild Zone of New Species Reservation. The Wild Zone is for Species who do not desire to have any contact with humans or even be around other Species. It is a place where the experimental failures or unstable ones can live without being stared at like freaks. It is also for Species, like me, who could not obey the rules and live in normal society. Valiant is the biggest, strongest, and meanest of all Species and he rules the Wild Zone with Leo. "I broke a rule by bringing you here."

"I'm sorry. Does he want me to leave?"

Ven shook his head. "No. He has given permission for you to stay. He told the others that you are my female so they know I have his approval."

"Why did he ask you what have you done?"

Vengeance tensed, hoping she would have forgotten that detail. He would be honest though and prayed that it wouldn't frighten her away.

"When I was first freed, I was angry and lonely because my mate had been killed by Mercile." The memory of his loss was enough to stun him breathless. "I was lonely enough to try to take a couple of human females for my own. Species females do not want to be claimed and dominated by us males. The humans were already claimed by others but I was not aware of human tradition at that time and was more concerned with my feelings of loneliness than how those females felt about being claimed. I had been deemed unfit to be around others. Valiant thought I had taken another human female."

The scent of Lani's terror had dissipated for the most part but there was still a hint of that sickly sweet smell hovering on the couch. She still sat sideways on his lap. Her hands were tucked between them and if Vengeance had learned anything about Lani during the time she'd been with him, it was that Lani was very tactile. Whenever he was near enough, she was always touching him. Now was no different. Using the back of her fingers, she rubbed his chest and pulled in a deep breath full of his scent before she relaxed more against him.

"Ven?"

"Yes?" He could feel the question begging to be asked.

"What does it mean that I'm your female? Valiant called me that a couple of times. Does that have significant meaning?" Now Vengeance was the nervous one. He could send her running for the hills depending on how he answered.

"It can have significant meaning." She was silent for a moment, chewing over his words. Her hands had paused as well and when they started roaming his chest again, he knew she'd figured out her next question.

"What does it mean to you?" She had to ask that question. Lani had been lied to enough recently and he did not want to start any kind of relationship with her based on lies. If she turned him down, it was better she did it now while he might still survive intact - while he would still have recognizable pieces of himself left to pick up if she left him.

Vengeance wasn't brave enough to watch her face for rejection so he pulled her tighter against him before he answered.

"It means that I have chosen to commit to you - to care for you, cherish you. It means I have chosen to make your happiness, safety, and well-being my top priority."

Lani gasped and Ven's heart sped up. What did that gasp mean? Was she pleased? Was she upset?

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Vengeance sighed. "I did not want you to fear me and leave."

Lani's hand slid up the side of his face and she forced her fingers to open on his cheek. With gentle guidance, Lani coaxed him to look at her. She had a big smile on her face.

"If I tried, I don't think I'd get very far." Her teasing caught him off guard and he relaxed.

"I hope that if I care for you well enough that you would choose to stay with me and become mine." He held his breath, waiting for her answer. Ven wasn't sure he'd be able or want to survive her rejection. Despite her physical injuries, Lani had revived him from the dark life he'd led. Where before he'd been merely surviving, now he wanted to live with her by his side and in his arms.

"Why would you committing to me make me afraid and want to leave you, Ven?"

Finally, Ven looked at her. She couldn't see him but her eyes held the gentleness he'd discovered in her soul and swore he felt happiness seeping out of her and stretching for him.

"If you were to agree to be my female, you would become my mate and mates are forever. There is no leaving me, there is no human divorce."

"So if I were to be your mate, you're saying that you will care for me, cherish me, make me happy and healthy for the rest of our lives?"

"Yes."

"What would happen if you eventually tired of me? Where would I live? Is there abuse with New Species?" Vengeance snarled and looked away, angry that she would even ask.

"There is no abuse of mates. We would be killed by others. The males become addicted to their mate's scent. Some couples cannot be separated for long periods of time. Valiant fell into depression after first meeting his mate. He had seduced her and they had shared sex. Valiant wasn't aware of human relationships and was upset when she left and was not himself until they met again. Now, he only leaves her side in dire emergencies, although he is training others so he will never have to leave her side."

"What do you expect out of a mate?"

His answer came quick. "A companion, someone to share my days with and my activities. Someone who would also care for me and desire my happiness. And maybe one day, a family."

"That's so beautiful, Vengeance." She used his full name and it struck a chord with him. She wasn't afraid of him or his name. "Why would you think I would be afraid of that?"

Ven growled but Lani didn't pull away. "You were just tortured at the hands of a male who claimed to have committed to you. Tortured by him and his friends. I did not think you would want to enter into another commitment so soon, especially while you were still healing."

Again, Lani wondered how such a sweet guy could have been turned down by others before her. How had no one seen this beautiful, caring male and snatched him up for their own? Well, their loss was her gain.

"How about I focus on getting better and you can show me what it means to be a mate?" His energy soared with happiness. She felt it like an aura, hovering around him. She felt it when he smoothed his hands over her and enveloped her in his powerful arms. The low growls made her hot and achy and she had the feeling she'd made the right choice.

Warm, firm lips pressed against the top of her shoulder and Lani shivered with the sensations of his kisses.

"We will talk about this when you are well and in the meantime I will show you how good of a mate I would be. Agreed?"

Lani smiled. "Agreed."

So she said but he had it on good authority that females were afraid of him. Lani probably wasn't because she couldn't see right now. A selfish part of him didn't want her vision to return so that she would never see him and be afraid.

"What are you thinking about that made you so tense?"

Lani may not be able to see but she'd become adept at sensing emotional changes in him. She kissed his jaw and made her way under his ear and down his throat trying to distract him. It was working.

"Females are afraid of me."

"Why?" she asked, still nuzzling him.

"They have said I look frightening." Lani shocked him by chuckling. "What is funny about that?"

Lani grinned as best she could with her tender face. She could just imagine the scowl on his face and ran her hands over it to feel the ridges of his irritation. "I was worried about having to fight other females off to keep you for myself. Sounds like I won't have to now and I'm grateful."

His scowl disappeared. "You would fight for me?" He was surprised when she nodded.

"In a heartbeat." And then she became serious. "I never thought I'd be fortunate enough to find someone like you."

"A rejected, unstable Species male?"

Lani's heart broke. She knew that's how Ven truly saw himself. She also figured that part of the reason he'd been so overly attentive to her was because he was trying to prove himself to her.

"No, silly. A caring, loving, gentle male who makes me feel like I'm a queen. It makes me upset that no one sees that in you, Ven."

He pulled her and her scent closer, determined to live in her skin with her. The fact that she saw that part of him and not a kidnapper or a damaged male made all the difference in the world to him.

"As long as you see that in me, that is all I need. You are all I need."

Ven didn't want to scare her with his feelings and tell her he felt love for her. He was tired of females trying to get away from him so he opted to show her instead. His kiss was consuming and plaintive. He lured her to him and encouraged her to take what she wanted from him. All he was, he would give her without asking. When she wanted more, he carefully pulled back and soothed her into calming. His body raged with heat for her but he would control himself and suffer through it rather than cause her further pain. He wasn't an animal like the technicians and scientists and even other Species may have thought.

"I will call Slade and ask him to bring his mate down to check you. Slade is Director of Reservation. You will like him."

"Is Slade's mate a doctor?"

Ven nodded. "She is a New Species doctor."

"Alright."

Ven wasted no time and placed the call. Everything was set up. Slade and Trisha would stop by Valiant's home and then come here to check Lani over. His life was finally beginning to look up.

**Author's Note: **

Thank you for your patience! Here's another chapter to read. I hope you enjoy and I hope everyone stays safe during the craziness in the world. Take care, be safe, isolate yourself and WRITE, WRITE WRITE! Bwahahaha, now's the perfect time to work on fanfics!

Cheers,

EchoHunter


End file.
